Akatsuki a veľká banková lúpež
by dretnoth
Summary: Príbeh pojednáva aktivitu a útrapy, zločineckej skupiny Akatsuki, ktorá sa rozhodla vylúpiť banku. Nezabudnite prosím na hrdinov, ktorý sa im postavia do cesty. Tematický kríženec medzi Naruto - Shippuden, detektívkou zo šesťdesiatych rokov filmovej Ameriky a akčným komixom so super hrdinami/ super zločincami. Skrátka prepísanie/úprava ich ninja sveta [world overwrite] týmito tvrd
1. Dráma a prepadák

Kdesi v zemi ohňa, v zemi hustých zelených lesov pomenovanej po '_ohnivej vôli_' jej obyvateľov, sa chystá lúpež. Ojedinelou chybkou v účtovníctve sa na jeden deň, v jednej banke ocitlo neúmerne veľké množstvo peňazí. Niet preto divu, že si práve túto príležitosť nenechá ujsť neslávne známa, zločinecká organizácia _Akatsuki._ [_červený mesiac_]

.

Interiér banky nebol ničím významnejší než u iných bánk. Veľká, dobre osvetlená sála, priehradkové boxy so zamestnancami banky a jej zákazníci po rôzne tu a tam. Normálne by nič nenasvedčovalo tomu, že je tu uložená závratne vysoká suma. Azda len počet strážnikov sa výnimočne zdal byť dvojnásobný oproti normálu. Kde by ste očakávali jedného nateraz postávali dvaja. Vo vestách ninjov z Konohy, boli väčšinou zabratý do rozhovorov medzi sebou, ale i tak poctivo pohľadom kontrolovali každého. Jeden by povedal, že je to zas taký deň, kedy sa všetci vyšli len tak ukázať zákazníkom, aby sa nepovedalo že sú neustále zašitý niekde v zadnej miestnosti. Niečo ako prejav sily, alebo skôr pre zmenu k zabehnutej rutine.

Avšak nikto z návštevníkov nevedel, a len zopár členov zo stráže vedelo, že zadná miestnosť momentálne hostí komando zložené z ANBU priamo z veliteľstva Konohy. K tomu, azda kvôli niekoho paranoje, sa dodatočne '_pre každý prípad_' v protiľahlej budove ukrýva prepadový tým, ako doplnková policajná sila.

.

Denná rutina ubiehala pomaly, až do momentu než dovnútra vstúpila istá postava, ktorá zjavne potláčala svoju prítomnosť nejakou pokročilou technikou ilúzie. Vytrénované oko by si ihneď všimlo siluetu v prázdnote, či bublinu opisujúcu postavu, príhodne ako optické maskovanie, ako bez najmenšieho povšimnutia zákazníkov, prešla okolo ochranky pri vstupe a zastala v strede veľkej sály.

Priamo v strede pestro farebnej kruhovej mozaiky prestala potláčať svoju prítomnosť voči okoliu.

Okolo stojaci ľudia si rázom všimli postavu pripomínajúci príliš zlý televízny signál. Jej kontúry boli zreteľné, ale vyzerala ako postava z portrétu na ktorom pošli všetky farby. Okrem dlhého plášťa tiahnuceho sa od krku až takmer ku chodidlám sa dali rozoznať iba špicaté vlasy. Azda jediná vec, ktorá nebola zahalená tým maskovaním boli jeho oči hostiace '_Rinnegan_'. [_Plne fialové oči bez dúhovky. Avšak s mnohými kružnicami, ktoré by mohli predstavovať dúhovku v dúhovke, v ďalšej dúhovke a tak ďalej: ako oko v oku..._]

Než sa ktokoľvek z prítomných stačil rozhýbať, tak sa pod stropom sály objavilo už vopred spomínané komando od ANBU. Dokonale zohraný, prekvapivý a kombinovaný útok zložený z mraku šurikenov, kunaií, firebalov a kdejakých techník sa zniesol smerom k nevítanému návštevníkovi. Ako neprekonateľná lavína sa chystala zmiesť votrelca z ríše živých. Nieto najmenšej šance na jeho únik.

.

Avšak napriek tomu, napadnutý neprejavil najmenšiu známku nervozity, alebo strachu. *_Šhinra Tensei!_* [_Všemocný ťah (potlačenie, zatlačenie ako úder)_] Preniesol nezaujate a vyhodil nad seba tajomnú nádobku, alebo presnejšie tajomnú ampulku. Tá pukla/ rozbila sa, rozprášiac do okolia svoj '_kvapalný?_' obsah, ako nejaké kúzlo.

Vzápätí sa zachvel vzduch a mohutne zaznel zvuk, ako keď sa násilne zruší dáka technika. '_Oblak smrti_' mieriaci na hlavu tajomného návštevníka sa zavíril ako lístie vo vánku a zvädol. Všetky techniky sa rozplynuli, rozprskli ako keby narazili na nezničiteľnú stenu a všetky zbrane sa akoby odrazili od '_niečoho_' až zvučne popadali na zem.

Ani nestihli všetky popadať, keď ANBU vyrazilo do strmhlavého útoku. Lenže nestíhali.

.

Tajomný útočník už vykonával ďalší svoj hmat. *_Ksionese no jutsu!_* [_Technika privolávania_] Hodil o zem ďalšiu tajomnú ampulku a zo zeme expresne vybuchol oblak dymu, ktorý čiastočne zahalil väčšinu sály do nepriehľadnej hmly. Do nej potom cez vstupné vráta, vbehli ďalšie štyri postavy. Konkrétne Deidara, Hidan, Kisane a Kakuzu, v čiernych plášťoch ozdobenými červenými obláčikmi.

Ihneď po privolaní bielovlasý Hidan so svojou kosou a modrý Kisane so svojím žraločím mečom vyskočili naproti ANBU. Behom momentu ich kompletne vyriadili z boja, za použitia svojho jedinečného šermiarskeho umu.

Strážcov čo boli na zemi pochytal zahalený Kakuzu svojou technikou živých káblov. Mnohý z nich ani nestihli zaútočiť a už boli zväzovaný týmito démonickými chápadlami. Následne zviazal i všetko čo popadalo dole od ANBU.

Blond Deidara sa dal do svojho umeleckého modelovania z výbušného ílu. Obratnými chvatmi rozhodil po okolí svoje bábkové bomby v tvare chrobákov. Už počas letu sa mnohonásobne nafúkli, až boli veľké ako sochy. Len čo sa prichytili na steny, okná a stĺpy, mnohé ako živé tvory prešli na '_lepšie pozície_' z ktorých pôsobili hrozivejšie, alebo skôr z ktorých by ich detonácia narobila viac škôd. Niektoré pavúky, spriadali na oknách pavučiny ako nástražný mechanizmus. S prehnaným nadšením do '_svojho umeleckého umu_', Deidara umiestnil jednu veľkú, slonicu priamo na pevné vstupné vráta. Tá ich s vervou zavrela a vyľahla za ne. Dokonalá barikáda, nepoddajná, extrémne nepriateľská, ba priamo vysoko výbušná.

.

Obsadenie banky prebehlo tak rýchlo, že i samotný útočníci boli nespokojný z výsledkom.

„Čo to malo *_nadávka_* znamenať?!" Rozštekal si nasrdený Hidan, až priam hulákal. "Toto bolo neskutočne *_nadávka_* '**_úbohé_****'**! Ledva som sa ich dotkol a polka z tých *_nadávka_* sa už ani len nehne!" Rozzúrene švihal svojou kosou dokola. Pritom kopal sem tam do nehybných tiel. [_Hidan: Nadávajúci terorista. Údajne nesmrteľný nasledovník nihilistickej viery Jášhinovej. V Akatsuki zastáva funkciu krutého nakopávača tuhých zadkov._]

"Tieto dnešné decká nemajú žiadne schopnosti." Skomentoval podráždený Kakuzu. "Úplne by stačilo ak by som šiel '**_sám_****'**. Takto sa to len zbytočne pretiahne." Bez najmenšieho zaváhania sa, za pomoci svojich živých káblov, dal okamžite do zbierania zbraní, šacovania tiel a preživších. Mimo iné porazených ihneď po tom previazal a upevňoval na steny, stĺpy a okná, zatiaľ čo hromadil korisť do vriec. [_Kakuzu: Senilný držgroš. Údajne už neľudské monštrum vysadené na finančný zisk všetkými možnými prostriedkami. V Akatsuki zastáva funkciu bankára._]

"Musím uznať, že ma sklamanie neobišlo" Dodal pohodársky Kisane. "Ale, drahý bledý priateľu. Musím ťa opraviť. Za sebou to má, len '**_tvoja_****'** polovica." [_Kisane: Žraločí muž. Tento dokonalý predátor je dodatočne vyzbrojený, živou zbraňou v podobe meča (obrovský nanuk), ktorý má vlastnú vôľu. V Akatsuki vykonáva delikátne operácie v ktorých vyniknú jeho lovecké schopnosti._]

Ich takmer kamarátsky rozhovor náhle preruší panický ženský krik jednej z rukojemníčok, ktorej došlo čo sú zač. "To sú Akatsuki!" Táto oneskorená reakcia jedinej ženy, vytiahla osadenstvo banky zo šoku. Halou sa rozľahlo zdesenie a lamentovanie návštevníkov. Podrobený ninžovia sa zmohli len na naštvané pohľady a pripomienky. I keď sa chceli o niečo pokúsiť, Kakuzova schopnosť ich ihneď spacifikovala.

.

"**Heeeee**?" Nasrdil sa poriadne Hidan. "Čo je s touto preťahanou sliepkou?! To ti nepracuje ten tvoj pekný mozog?!" S výrazom psychopata k nej pristúpil. Triasla sa od strachu pri pohľade do jeho očí v ktorých už videla svoj trpký koniec. "Tak '**_čo_****'**?! Už je ti jasné s kým máš tu česť, ty čoskorý kandidát na rozštvrtenie?!" Nezmohla sa na jedinú hlásku. Strachom onemela a na tvári mala výraz, tvrdiaci jej blízke skolabovanie.

"To '**_stačí_**'! Hidan, neprišli sme sa sem zabávať!" Uzemnila výtržníka/rozzúrenca postava s Rinneganom, svojím mužským povýšeneckým vodcovským hlasom s prímesou nezaujatia a mystérie. Obrátil svoju pozornosti na ich rukojemníkov v sále, prihovoriac sa im. "Biedne tvory, nemajte žiadne obavy! Neprišli sme sem vziať vaše životy, ale úspory. Podvoľte sa našim podmienkam a všetko prebehne bez najmenších problémov. Moje meno je '**_Pein_**'! Traste sa pred stelesnením bolesti, ktoré vkráčalo do vašich biednych životov. [(EN: _Pein_ = _bolesť): Tajomný vodca Akatsuki. Vysadený na teatrálne vystupovanie a až priam divadelné vyhlásenia. Tvrdí sa, že jeho vnímanie bolesti je zásadne odlišné._]

.

Vodca, gestom pokynul Deidarovy, aby sa pustil do svojej ďalšej práce. "Výborne. '**_Hmm!_**'" Blonďák sa zaškeril, vydajúc zo seba niečo ako hmm. "Ak ma nateraz ospravedlníte, odoberiem sa predviesť svetu dokonalosť svojho umenia. '**_Hmm!_**'" Vydal sa smerom k zdobeným lietačkám [_lietajúce dvere_], ktoré oddeľovali halu od zadných priestorov. [_Deidara: Explozívny terorista. Tento talentovaný blonďák má chorobné nutkanie nechať vybuchovať veci, objekty i ľudí. Svoje explózie nazýva umením. V Akatsuki sa stará o výbušniny._]

.

Ešte keď blonďák prechádzal okolo Kakuzu, stihol mu povedať zopár tajomných slov, na ktoré zahalený muž náhle ožil. "Hneď ako to tu dokončím pôjdem za tebou. Neopováž sa vo vnútri ničoho dotknúť!"

"Pche!-" Odprskol Deidara sarkasticky. "Nemaj strach deduško! To by tu najskôr museli mať niečo, čo '**_aj_**_**skutočnú**_**'** hodnotu má. '**_Hmm!_**'"

.

"Jediné čo tu má skutočnú hodnotu, je len to: čo sa dá speňažiť! A teda peniaze samotné."

"**Uhm.** Len tvor bez duše vidí peniaze ako cenné. '**_Hmm!_**'" Zakončil ich malú hádku tým že celkom bez odporu ochranky a len za zúfalých pohľadov personálu beztrestne zmizol za lietačkami. [Lietačky: _Dvojité (lietajúce) dvere, ktoré sú navrhnuté tak, aby sa cez ne dalo prejsť bez námahy a zdržania, oboma smermi. Napríklad pre čašníkov medzi kuchyňou a jedálnou. Či naložený vozík medzi priehradkami a skladom. Prípadne dvierka do kow-boy-ského salónu._]

Ešte sa lietačky nestihli poriadne zavrieť a do tohto rozhovoru sa oneskorene pridal i Hidan. "**Sklapnite** vy *_lezbáci_* svetských chúťok! Jediné čo je na tomto svete cenné, je učenie '**_Jašhinové_**!'" Zamával nad hlavami rukojemníkov bielovlasí náboženský fanatik, svojou zakrvavenou kosou. Sálou sa rozniesol krik, nárek a panika. "Sklapnite, *_nadávka_*! Ale aby ste sa povzniesli z vašej pozície svetských *_prasiat_* zasvätím vás do najvyššieho učenia aké sa vám môže dostať!"

.

Zatiaľ čo Hidan nejakú dobu poučoval okolie o svojej viere, Deidara vyhnal zvyšný personál z priestorov bežne neprístupných pre '_zákazníkov_' k nim do haly. Takmer okamžite sa stávali obeťami Kakuzovej techniky. Celú túto šou už nejaký ten moment sledoval spoza okien maskovaný zásahový tým. Ich protiútok skončil ešte predtým než začal, keď im došlo, že útočník podmínoval vstupy a zajal rukojemníkov. Veliteľ kriminálnikov si ich všimol a chvíľu ich za kvílenia návštevníkov pozoroval. Teda, než sa ozvala dunivá séria výbuchov.

Celá budova sa otriasla. Nastal úplný výpadok elektriny. Cez lietačky sa vyvalil kúdol dymu. Nastalo ticho, prerušované občasným vzlykaním a kašľom tých ktorým zabehlo, alebo sa nadýchali prachu.

.

"Máte bolesti?" Prerušil Pein hrobové ticho svojím teatrálnym hlasom. Stál v strede spomínanej mozaiky priamo v strede lúča svetla prenikajúceho cez strešné okno, ktorý tak ešte viacej emociálne podtrhoval jeho charizmu. Rozpažil svoje ruky a natiahol ich k nebesiam. "Nech už je vaša bolesť akákoľvek,- tak v porovnaní s tou skutočnou je bezvýznamná. Ako stelesnenie bolesti viem čo je to tá pravá skutočná bolesť, ktorá časom neodznie, ani nepoľaví. Ktokoľvek si praje spoznať ju, nech predstúpi. Spozná tú '**_jedinú_****'**, skutočnú, '**_bolesť_****'**." Týmto svojim prejavom úspešne utíšil rukojemníkov a zamrazil ako strážnikov tak i posily vonku.

.

Než stihol povedať čokoľvek ďalšie prerušil ho z vonku megafónom, až príliš zanietený mužský hlas. "**Ajajaj**, nechcel by si si to ešte rozmyslieť kamaráť? Predsa, nechceme aby sa rukojemníkom niečo stalo, či nie? Čo keby si vyšiel von a pohovorili sme si o tom, ako muž s mužom? Či už niekoho sužuje bolesť v srdci či neprávosť, nezúfajte!- Pretože inšpektor Maito Gai dorazil na scénu spoločne s nádejou!" Cez okno v hale sa dalo uzrieť ako tento svalovec v zelenej kombinéze [_Jump suit_], upútal pozornosť okolia nie len svojou rečou, ale i pseudo [_akože_] tanečným prvkom, po ktorom zakončil v póze '_zdvihnutého palca_' so širokým úsmevom na tvári. [_Maito Gai: Charizmatický detektív sám seba prezývajúci: Zelená šelma z Konohy. Tento svalovec je elitný veterán, hrdina, ktorý rieši konflikty s vrúcnym žiarivým úsmevom, tanečným vystúpením a Hard-Core aerobikom. Zástanca i inštruktor aktívneho štýlu mladosti i v strednom veku._]

.

"Konečne nejaké mäso na obetovanie Jášhinovy!" Zaradoval sa Hidan a chystal sa vyraziť von.

"Zadrž Hidan! Drž sa plánu!" Zastavil ho Pein, ráznym gestom a ukázal na vrecia, ktoré tu ostali po Kakuzovej podrobnej a veľmi osobnej prehliadke.

.

Za sprevádzania veľmi urážlivých nadávok začal Hidan odťahovať vrecia za lietačky.

Medzitým sa šéf Akatsuki voľným krokom vydal k bráne. Slonica u vchodu poslušne vstala, po-odstúpila pred ním a otvorila chobotom bránu natoľko, aby cez ňu mohol prejsť. Zastal pár krokov za vstupom, zočí voči posilám, ktoré utvorili barikádu z policajných áut za ktorými sa kryli ako miestny ninjovia, tak aj tí z Konohy.

.

Sotva desať metrov pred ním, stál s megafónom v ruke nikto iný než povestný vyjednávač a hrdina. "Zdravím ťa Pein, prišiel som s tebou vyjednávať prepustenie rukojemníkov. Som si istý, že dôjdeme k dohode behom chvíľky." Jeho úsmev sa zdal byť tak oslnivý, že by si sním mohol po tme i svietiť.

Na druhú stranu vodca Akatsuki nejavil najmenšej známky, že by ho inšpektorove vystupovanie vážnejšie upútalo. Bez jediného slova sa otočil.

.

Stačil urobiť jediný krok než na neho Gai veľmi prosebne zavolal. "Počkaj! To nám nepovieš ani svoje požiadavky?! Čo si to za kriminálnika, ktorý prepadne banku a ani nebude vyjednávať, keď sa dostane do úplného obkľúčenia?" Jeho slová, ale očividne nepadali na úrodnú pôdu a Pein stále pokračoval nazad do banky. "Aspoň prepusti rukojemníkov." Žiadonil Gai.

Na to sa oslovený zastavil. "Prepustiť rukojemníkov?" Spýtal sa nezaujate, cez plece pohliadnuc na ninju s megafónom. "Pokiaľ ti ide o rukojemníkov, tak v tom prípade ti poskytnem tvoje vyjednávanie. Pristav pred vchod prázdny autobus a ja prepustím rukojemníkov."

.

"'**_Ohoho_**', to je mi, ale skvelý obrat. Tak- Mohli by sme prejedať, rovno aj podmienky vašej kapitulácie? Celý deň sa môže skončiť šťastne pre všetkých."

"Nie som tu, aby som sa vzdal. Prišiel som sem, aby som vám dal vedieť o bolesti. Môže vás byť koľko len chce, aj tak nemôžete poraziť bolesť, ktorá prišla so mnou. Táto budova vybuchne pokiaľ sa pokúsite do nej vniknúť bez môjho povolenia. Odmietnutie spolupráce môže vyústiť v stratenie rukojemníkov na ktorých vám tak záleží. Netreba byť skľúčený. I keď trpíte bolesťou, tak '_Vaša_' bolesť je bezvýznamná. Za čas sa skutočne dozviete o čom to hovorím. Nebudem vám brániť pokiaľ si ju prajete spoznať prednostne, ale v tom prípade nebudem vedieť zaručiť bezpečnosť rukojemníkov. Volám sa Pein a som stelesnenie pravej a jedinej bolesti vrytej do samotnej duše. Ozvite sa až budete mať ten autobus." Po týchto slovách znovu vykročil.

.

Gai sa neubránil slzám. "To je tak, tak hlboké, tak dojemné, nemôžem zastaviť svoje slzy. Musel si toho už veľa vytrpieť. ***Buuuu*** Skutočne veľa. Neboj zavoláme ti ten autobus. Vpohodičke si na neho spoločne počkáme a všetko bude oukeyyy."

Zamaskovaný lúpežník už neodpovedal, len sa nezaujate vrátil do vnútra banky. Slonica poslušne za ním zavrela bránu a znovu uľahla na svoje miesto.

.

"To je úžasné Inšpektor Gai!" Prihovoril sa k nemu jeden z postávajúcich ninjov s úžasom v hlase. "Nikdy by ma nenapadlo, že práve vy s ním nájdete spoločnú reč. Teraz nám už určite postačí len počkať a situácia sa bude dať vyriešiť bez ďalších obetí. Musí to byť dôkaz, že Vaše neortodoxné praktiky v skutočnosti naozaj fungujú."

Gai sa hlasno zasmial, nasadiac široký úsmev a víťaznú pózu: '_zdvihnutý palec_'. "Hoci máme prisľúbenú spoluprácu, nie je všetkému koniec. Nemôžeme si dovoliť poľaviť v ostražitosti. Zavolajte niekto ten autobus a dodatočne upozornite letisko! Rozšírte oblasť zaistenia okolo banky, aby nám poprípade neprekĺzli! Taktiež treba neustále sledovať, čo sa deje vo vnútri. Lepšie je hrať na istotu než potom skloniť tvár do dlaní." Napriek jeho excentrickému nástupu, nateraz prejavoval známky skutočného inšpektora. Narýchlo rozdal ďalšie rozkazy a inštrukcie než sa tiež prikrčil k oknu banky, aby cez neho nakukol na ďalšie dianie v jej hale.

.

Pain kráčal halou a znovu sa zastavil v strede mozaiky. Úspešne tak na seba upútal pozornosť všetkých rukojemníkov. "Došli sme k dohode. Preto zostaňte pokojný a nemali by ste dôjsť k úhone."

Halou zazneli radostné komentáre a nádej sa vrátila do očí osadenstva. Hidan sa vrátil zo zadnej časti a bez slova či prejavu akejkoľvek emócie si sadol na stoličku do jedného boxu v ktorom by sedela pracovníčka banky a vybavovala by zákazníka. So založenými rukami pôsobil neskutočne zlovestne. Skoro akoby čakal na najmenšiu zámienku, aby mohol rozpútať vyznávanie svojej viery.

Kisane hliadkujúci medzi rukojemníkmi, najskôr pozoroval bielovlasého kolegu do bodu než sa usadil. Potom pohliadol na ich vodcu. Keď sa ich pohľady stretli, drobno sa uškrnul. V tichosti sa vydal k lietačkám než zmizol za nimi.

.

Šéf Akatsuki po chvíli pokračoval so svojim monológom. "Aby sme si ujasnili čo vás čaká. Tento raz poznáte aj bolesť z toho, že prídete o svoje peniaze..."

Ten jeho prejav bol dlhší, ale jeho publikum z neho pobralo asi niečo ako toto: _"Aby sme si to ujasnili spoznáte skutočnú bolesť, bla-bla bolesť sveta, bla-bla moja bolesť, bla-bla bolesť je vaša záchrana, bla-bla dáte mi vaše peniaze, bla-bla viera v budúcnosť, bla-bla temnota, bla-bla ja som bolesť, bla-bla svetlo na konci tunela, bla-bla ste v bezpečí, nemusíte sa báť, dočkáte sa slobody." _

Svoj užasne teatrálny výstup dokončil chvíľočku po tom, ako sa vyškerený Kisane vrátil zozadu a pohodlne sa oprel chrbtom o stenu vedľa tých dverí. Pein sa svojim, pozornosť pútajúcim krokom vydal smerom k nemu. Bez prehodenia jediného slova či pohľadu medzi nim a jeho kumpánmi prešiel okolo nich a stratil sa za lietačkami.

.

V hale zavládlo nepríjemné ticho. Nikto neprehovoril. Občas bolo počuť šuchot či slabé zastonanie, ale nič viac. Všetci vyčkávali a nervozita by sa dala krájať. Dokonca by jeden mohol tvrdiť, že bolo počuť muchu ako si chaoticky poletuje.

.

Keď to už šlo až nepríjemne dlho a Pein sa stále nevracal, zvažoval Inšpektor zavolať na neho megafónom. Avšak z obáv, aby nespravil chybu sa rozhodol vyčkať na príchod spomínaného autobusu. Jeho nervozita rástla z minúty na minútu.

"Inšpektor Maito Gai! Problém!..." Zvolal na neho naliehavo pribiehajúci nindža. Očividne bol riadne zadychčaný od nečakaného šprintu.

.

Okamžite k nemu priskočil, aby si týmto skokom vybil trochu nervozity. Veľmi trpezlivo a bez slova počkal, až posol chytí dych.

"'**_Autobus_**',-" Snažil sa zo seba nasilu dostať správy i cez jeho zadychčanie. "Autobus sa dostal,- dostal do hromadnej nehody.- Kompletne v plameňoch- Autobus už nepríde, ale- ale to nie je to najhoršie." Konečne pochytil dych. "Niekto ohlásil, že vydeľ Akatsuki, ako závratnou rýchlosťou, vlastným vozidlom uháňajú od tohto miesta!"

.

**"'****_Čožeeeee?!_**'" Vybuchol zdesením inšpektor. "Ako?- Ako by to mohlo byť možné?! Ako sa to mohlo stať niečo tak absurdného! Prečo sa o toľkých veciam dozvedám až teraz a takto? Vysvetli, prečo nám o tom nedali vedieť skôr!?"

Posol sa narýchlo snažil pokračovať. "Vysielačky- nejako nefungujú..."

.

"'**_Čožeee?!_**'" Gaiova tvár vyzerala, že sa od zdesenia priam roztečie. "Prečo sa to všetko muselo stať práve teraz? Taká zhoda náhod predsa nedáva žiadny zmysel-" Naraz ho trklo uvedomenie. "Iba ak..." Urýchlene priskočil k oknu banky a veľmi pozorne sa zadíval cez neho dnu.

.

Neubehlo ani pár sekúnd a jeho oči sa dokorán rozšírili, uvedomením si pravdy.

.

"**_Do riťi, dostali ná-ááá-s!_**" Zvolal zoskočiac ku svojim kolegom pred bankou. "Chlapi! Prechádzame k okamžitej záchrane rukojemníkov! Všetci bleskovo pôjdu za mnou dnu a hneď aj von, žiadne zdržanie! Dnu, schmatnúť rukojemníka a von s ním!" Stojacimi príslušníkmi bezpečnosti prebehol šok. Ale stihli sa z neho prebrať, keď Maito Gai prebudil vo svojej maličkosti zelenú šelmu. Bol to ako jeden '_Power-Up_' [_posilnenie_], za druhým. Jeden by dokonca tvrdil že počul ako sa otvorila dáka pomyselná vnútorná brána na klietke tejto šelmy. U tretieho '_Power-Up-u_' pred nimi už stál s červenou kožou a vybielenými očami ako nejaký démon. Zahalený bol na zeleno planúcou aurou zúrivosti. "Za mnou!" Ako hurikán vyrazil k vrátam a jediným úderom ich rozrazil.

Úder bol tak mocný, až odhodil ťažkého tvora, ktorý slúžil ako barikáda. Ten sa preletel celou halou až k tým dvom notorickým kriminálnikom. Tesne preletel nad nimi a zaboril sa hlavou napred, aspoň do polky, do steny. Následne všetci nindžovia z posíl, vtrhli dnu a v bleskovej rýchlosti zachraňovali preživších zo zajatia Kakuzovej techniky. Veľmi organizovane ich vynášali von z budovy, z dosahu Deidarových bômb. Mnohý zajatý ochrankári sa po rozviazaní hneď chopili príležitosti a podujali sa pomôcť. Bolo to tak efektívne, že dokonca brali i nehybné telá príslušníkov ANBU.

.

Zelená šelma z Konohy obklopená zelenými plameňmi [_aurou_] hrôzostrašne zazerala na spokojne odpočívajúcich '_zločincov S triedy_' necelých pätnásť metrov od nich. Nič z toho čo sa udialo ich neprinútilo k jedinému pohybu, ba ani nepodvihli obočie. Pozorne ich pozoroval, zatiaľ čo ubiehali sekundy záchrannej operácie neskutočne pomaly. Nindžovia už bežali s poslednými rukojemníkmi smerom k východu, keď si všimol zásadnú zmenu v interiéri banky. Totižto ten slon, čo bola údajne veľká bomba, sa začal nepríjemne nafukovať. Okamžite mu došlo, že je zle. Neskutočne sústredil svoj pohľad na oboch členov Akatsuki a ako náhle sa u nich prejavili prvé náznaky nadúvania, okamžite vyrazil k východu zvolajúc. "Všetci von!"

.

V následnom zhone sa stalo, že Gai bežal ako posledný smerom k východu. Postavy za nim už i nepríjemne syčali. Spomalil,- Inštinktívne, ako pravá šelma si vyčkal na správny moment, až znovu vyštartoval svojou plnou rýchlosťou.

*Nastal záblesk*

Kričiac: "'**_K zemi!_**'" Vyletel z brány práve v okamihu, keď ho do chrbta zasiahla mohutná tlaková vlna z výbuchu a vyvrhla ho von. Následná kaskáda vynútených explózií, ohlušujúco menila banku v ruiny, až ju celkom zbúrala na sutiny. Ako keby búranie stavby pripravil tým tých najlepších demolačných expertov. Inšpektor, ako najväčší PRO [_profík_], či akčný hrdina, so šmrncom dosadol na zem s dych berúcimi výbuchmi za jeho chrbtom.

.

Skaza bola rýchla a efektívna. Ohlušujúci hluk nakoniec ustal. Nepriehľadná stena prachu pomaly klesá k zemi. Veľmi pomaly. Postupne odchádza i zaľahnutie v ušiach. Ako sa prach usádza odhaľuje veľmi uľahné trosky po bývalej banke. Preživším i prizerajúcim sa naskytol pohľad na dokonalú demolačnú prácu.

.

Prach sa usádza. V nemom úžase nikto nič nehovorí. Ticho preruší až Gai, ktorý '_utíšil svoje vnútorné zviera_'. V póze s rukami na svojich bokoch, sa víťazoslávne až namyslene krátko zasmial. "Buďte bez obáv, budovu sme nezachránili, ale zato sme zachránili rukojemníkov od istej smrti."

"To je úžasné majster Inšpektor!" Zvolá znovu ten jeho obdivovateľ. "Podarilo sa zachrániť všetkých rukojemníkov a kriminálnici to pravdepodobne nerozdýchaly. Pravdepodobne ani neočakávali váš ťah, úplne sa na nič nezmohli, až tak ste ich kompletne paralyzoval. Také bleskové uvažovanie- Taká akcia- Majster Gai, vy, vy ste ten najlepší! Na vždy vás budem obdivovať!"

.

Hrdina sa hlasno zasmial a potľapkal obdivovateľa po ramene. "Netreba to preháňať, robil som čo sa dalo. Ale- Podstatné na tom celom je, že sa nám podarilo všetkých zachrániť. To je hlavné a o ostatné nech sa postarajú už ďalší." Riekol s kvapkou potu stekajúcou po jeho tvári. Obrátil sa k ostatným. "Chlapi! Dobrá práca! Bez vás by to nešlo!" Zdvihol k ním palec s obrovským úsmevom.

"Ja som ženská!" Ozval sa naštvaný hlas od členky nežného pohlavia, ktorá bola v jeho týme už od začiatku a ešte pridala nezrozumiteľnú urážku na jeho adresu, zato že ju ignoruje.

Gai sa hlboko uklonil a už viac neprehovoril i keď sa ho pýtali. Mnohý komentovali, že sa musí cítiť neskutočne trápne, keď nechtiac urazil '_dámu_'. Lenže skutočnosť bola iná. Ten hlboký úklon zakrýval jeho ustaranú tvár, myšlienkami obťažkanú hlavu, s kopou otázok ktoré sa vracali k tej hlavnej otázke: (Čo sa sakra stalo za tými lietačkami?)

.

[_Misia: 'Záchrana rukojemníkov.' (Úspešné splnená.)_]


	2. Rýchlo a zbesilo

**Miesto: **Priestory za hlavnou halou.

**Čas: **Deidara sa práve blíži k lieta čkám.

.

Z vnútornej strany lietačiek sa k stene strachom tlačia dvaja strážcovia. Blond Deidara sa neúprosne blíži k dverám.

„Ty Vole to sú Akatsuki, už teraz je s nami amen."

„Žiadny strach kámo, toho dáme. Určite si myslia, že už to majú v kapse."

.

„Ale toto sú profíci, pozri sa čo spravili s ANBU."

„Schop sa! Ak ho prekvapíme nebude mať žiadnu šancu. Pozor, už je tu."

Viac sa už nedohadovali, zobrali posledné zbytky odvahy a pripravili sa na prekvapivý útok zo zálohy. Trpezlivo si počkali až sa za Deidarom zaklapli lietačky. Uchlácholený predstavou, že si ich nevšimol, na neho bleskovo vyrazili.

.

Avšak ich útok nebol úspešný. Kvalitným tanečným pohybom ich poslal do hajan. Ich bolestné výkriky ďaleko prehlušili ich pády. „Aspoň, že niekto tu vie náležite privítať umelca môjho kalibru. '**_Hmm!_**'" Podišiel pár krokov uličkou, keď si všimol, že v postranných kanceláriách sú ešte nejaký zamestnanci. Uškrnul sa a siahol do svojich vakov, aby si poriadne nabral výbušného ílu. V priebehu chvíľky, už mal poriadnu hrsť svojich modelov pripomínajúcich mravčeky. Aby upútal pozornosť oneskorencov pre '_ich párty_', podujal sa veľmi hlasno oznámiť svoj príchod. "Drahý zamestnanci banky, návštevníci a iné osadenstvo- venujte mi pozornosť! Mi z Akatsuki, sme práve obsadili vašu banku a rozmiestnili po nej výbušniny. '**_Hmm!_**' Aby ste nepovedali, že som na vás zlý, dávam vám možnosť sa vzdať a bezpečne odkráčať do haly, aby ste sa pripojili k ostatným rukojemníkom. Pokiaľ to urobíte, budete relatívne v bezpečí. Pokiaľ sa náhodou zabudnete rozhýbať, budem vás musieť vás potrestať! Samozrejme, aby som vám dal najavo, že nejde o žart, tak vás aj trošku popoženiem, aby vám to zas toľko netrvalo! '**_Hmm!_**'" Rozhodil naokolo svoje výtvory a zakrátko sa z nich stali riadne macaté mravce. Ihneď sa rozbehli chodbou do kancelárií, čakárni, aj skladov. „Aby sme si ujasnili jednu vec- ponuka je silno limitovaná! Nepokúšajte sa o žiadny odpor, pretože pokiaľ sa tieto mravčeky nahnevajú,- tak '**_silno búchajú_****'**! '**_Hmm!_**''"

.

Zakrátko personálu došla skutočná závažnosť situácie a po krátkom rozruchu sa zadné priestory začali vyprázdňovať. Niektorý v panike utekali k východu hnaný mravcami. Iným, ktorý sa nemali k pohybu pretože mali strach, pomáhali tí s chladnejšou hlavou, aby sa vôbec dostali k východu. Väčšina z nich prešla okolo vyškereného Deidaru s nesmiernou pokorou. Posledný kto ešte ostal bol prepotený riaditeľ banky, zastal pred ním a opatrne mu podával zväzok kľúčov s tým aby ušetrili jeho zamestnancov. Deidara sa zaškeril obrovským úsmevom nad ochotnou spoluprácou. Za hmknutia ich ochotne prijal a pokynul mu gestom, aby sa pripojil k ostaným. Riaditeľ sa bez zaváhania rozbehol k lietačkám.

.

Až Deidara zostal sám, tak sa bez slova vydal chodbou. Nevšímal si schodov vedúcich na poschodie, pretože mravce, stále putujúce sem a tam, úspešne vyhnali každého von. Na konci chodby boli skryté schody do suterénu, ktoré jeho mravce bez problémov odhalili. Vydal sa po nich dole, nasledovaný časťou svojej mravčej armády.

.

Zastal pred masívnymi pancierovými dverami trezoru a zahvízdal si. O všetky nástrahy a sledovanie, ktoré sa v priestoroch banky nachádzali sa už postarali jeho výtvory. "Že kľúče-" Podotkol sarkasticky. "Nepotrebujem vaše kľúče! Mám totižto vlastné! '**_Hmm!_**' Moje umenie samotné, je pakľúčom, ktorý otvára každé dvere, nech sú kdekoľvek a akékoľvek! '**_Hmm!_**'" Pri týchto slovách odhodil riaditeľov zväzok kľúčov na bok, na zem. Vzal si nový íl a vymodeloval zopár stonožiek, rôznych dĺžok. Za pár okamihov, veľmi odborne rozmiestnil výbušniny nielen na trezore, ale i na vopred vytypovaných miestach, nemajúcich nič spoločné s trezorom. [_stonožka nemá presne 100 nôh, niektoré mutácie majú cez trojnásobok._]

.

Nakoniec vytiahol vysielačku a zahlásil, že je pripravený. Pri súhlasnej odpovedi ju opäť schoval a dal sa do práce. Bleskurýchle zložil sériu pečatí a na konci hlasno zakričal „Výbuch!"

.

Nastala reťazová reakcia výbuchov na viacerých miestach súčasne. Jedna séria, odrezala trezorové dvere dokola z masívneho rámu, ktoré sa za pomoci ďalších, presne naplánovaných výbuchov vyvalili zo svojho miesta. Druhá séria, vytvorila dieru do tajného tunela pod zemou. A tretia séria, bola len krycia, ktorá narušila statiku celej budovy. Vyzerala ako náhodné výbuchy sem a tam, ktoré tvorili otrasy ale v skutočnosti efektne zakryli tvorbu únikovej cesty. Vďaka tomu všetkému sa suterén zaplnil dymom a prachom. Pri páde dverí od trezoru sa následne skoro všetok prach a dym vyvalil do chodby nad ním.

.

Ubehla asi tak pol minúty než sa pohol s výtazoslávnym pohľadom. „Perfektné! '**_Hmm!_**'"

„Retard ako vždy." Pokáral ho pohŕdavým tónom Kakuzu, schádzajúci zo schodov k trezoru.

.

„Pche! Zaostalec ako ty, nikdy neporozumie pravému umeniu! '**_Hmm!_**'"

„Jediné umenie je umenie peňazí. Zapamätaj si to!"

Z diery sa vynorila postava. „To stačí vy dvaja, nie ste tu sami!" Prerušil ich biely Zetsu slabošky.

„Tie vaše novomanželské hádky si nechajte až budete sami. Hidan a Sasori by mohli žiarliť." Dodal čierny Zetsu podrazácky zákerným tónom. [_Zetsu: Toto rastlinné monštrum, len vzdialene pripomína človeka a je špiónom v službách Akatsuki. Jeho ľavá polovica je biela ako stena a jeho pravá zas čierna ako uhoľ. Obidve s vlastnou vôľou. Ich farba dokonale popisuje povahu._]

.

Blonďák okamžite skysol. "Hovorí niekto, kto to vzal oný koncept manželstva na úplne novú úroveň a až neskoro si uvedomil svoj omyl. '**_Hmm!_**'"

Zato Kakuzu brnkali nervy. „Mal by som ťa zabiť, už len za tú poznámku, Zetsu. Tvoje telo rozporciovať a rozpredať ho ako sadeničky."

„Ojoj, to skoro vyznelo ako vyhrážanie." Povtipkovala jeho biela časť. „Vôbec,- ste s vašou častou hotový?"

„Ako dlho na vás budeme ešte čakať? Na našej strane ide všetko podľa plánu, len ten bodrel, čo ste tu narobili ma neskutočne vytáča." Od cekla jeho čierna časť.

.

„Vy smradi bez štipky talentu, máte také neskutočné šťastie, že ma tu máte. Ani jeden z vás nepozná skutočného umelca ani, keď stojím priamo pred vami. '**_Hmm!_**' Buďte šťastný, že nemám čas ukázať svoje umenie priamo na vás. Musím sa pripraviť, na svoje ďalšie dielo. '**_Hmm!_**'" Namieril na nich prstom v urážlivom geste, čož sa nepáčilo ani jednému z nich.

.

Trojica si vymenila ešte pár urážlivých poznámok, než sa Kakuzu so Zetsu pustili do rabovania trezora a Deidara sa vydal nahor schodmi nazad chodbou. Cestou stretol silno kibicujúceho Hidana a zamieril k lietačkám.

Nakukol cez škáru vo dverách von, sledujúc ako slonica plní zadané príkazy ako uvoľniť Peinovy cestu, keby šiel von a keď sa vráti: zavrieť za ním vráta. „Krása umenia '**_Hmm!_**'" Dodal veľmi zanietene a podišiel za roh. Tam vytiahol zo záhybov svojho oblečenia dve sošky. Silno sa sústredil a v krátkej chvíli sa nafúkli do presných napodobenín Hidana a Kisaneho. Bielovláska poslal cez dvere, aby sa pohodlne usadil. Naschvál ho usadil do pózy, z ktorej mal umelec najväčšiu prču na účet menovaného.

.

Počas teatrálneho prejavu ich šéfa, cez lietajúce dvere prešiel do zadnej časti i Kisane. Chladne i keď pobavene pozrel na svojho blond kolegu. „Hidan ťa zabije, ak zistí čo si vyviedol. Ale vôbec by nebolo na škodu, ak by si tým vonku, už nedával žiadne ďalšie nápovede."

„To skôr vybuchnú, než na to ty zaostalci prídu. '**_Hmm!_**'"

.

Kisane stojac vedľa Deidaru si počkal, sledujúc, ako jeho kopia ožila a stratila sa za lietačkami. Obom už potom stačilo počkať až ich vodca dokráčal až k nim. „Môžeme prejsť priamo k druhej časti nášho plánu."

„'**_Hmm!_**' To je s nimi až také zle?" Zachichotal sa blonďák načože sa žraločí muž len vyškeril.

.

„Zelená šelma z listovej. Nie sú nutné ďalšie opatrenia." Dodal nezaujate Pein a vykročil chodbou k trezoru.

„To je zas, kto, do kelu!? '**_Hmm!_**'" Zaprotestoval ich blonďák.

„Znamená to, že sme našich protivníkov ťažko precenili. K tomu chlap čo si dal túto prezývku je pozornosť chtivý idiot." Dodal Kisane a vydal sa Peinom.

.

"Hovaďyna!" Pokrčil Deidara ramenami vydajúc sa za nimi. Pár krát zopakoval svoju rutinu s tvorbou svojho umenia a po ceste zanechával ďalšie a ďalšie bomby. Väčšinou sa jednalo o hady, ktoré sa zavŕtavali pod zem a do stien na vybraných miestach. Ostatným '_bábkam_' prikázal, aby sa rozliezli po celej zadnej časti banky.

.

Trojica prešla okolo prázdneho trezoru a rozbehli sa podzemným tunelom. Za niekoľko minút dorazili k jeho druhému koncu, ktorý končil v neznámej pivnici ich dočasného úkrytu, ten sa chystali zakrátko i opustiť. Po schodoch nahor už šli krokom až dokráčali do garáže či skladu, pred veľký/dlhý karavan o veľkosti autobusu.

.

Obytné vozidlo sa honosilo nablýskanou čiernou metalízou po celom svojom tele. Zatmavené okná, aby nebolo vidno dnu, ladili s čiernym šatom. Červené obláčiky na karavane boli v dokonalej zhode s tými, ktoré mali všetci na čiernych plášťoch. Aby toho nebolo málo, tak na oboch stranách karavanu, či skôr autobusu, bolo obrovským písmom červenej farby na bielom podklade, napísané komu tento dopravný prostriedok patrí. [_Akatsuki_] Takže neznalý okoloidúci, ktorý by tento zázrak techniky zahliadol, by si zmyslel, že patrí dákej populárnej hudobnej [_rokovej_] skupine a nie najnebezpečnejšej zločineckej organizácií v šírom okolí.

.

Pred karavanom postávali Hidan s Kisane, očakávajúc reakciu ich šéfa.

Pein, ktorý medzičasom zrušil svoju techniku ilúzie, vďaka ktorej vyzeral ako zlý televízni signál, si bez mihnutia obočia pozorne prezrel '_svoj_' karavan v '_novom šate_'. Avšak napriek jeho kamennému výrazu totálneho bezcitáka sa nepatrne zachvel jeden z jeho prstov. „Tobi..." Utrúsil nezaujatým tónom vodca Akatsuki, ale všetci naokolo postrehli toho slabého zachvenia prstu. Bolo im jasné, že je zle a táto reakcia je oveľa horšia než sa dalo očakávať. Slza chladného potu stiekla po tvári azda každému.

.

„Tobi má niekedy vskutku veľmi zábavné a kreatívne nápady." Riekol biely Zetsu, aby prerušil to ticho.

„Osobitne preferujem tu čiernu farbu." Dodal ešte viac oleja do ohňa čierny.

.

„A ten názov našej organizácie na tom je až priveľmi hrozivý."

„Aspoň sa všetci mám všetci amatéri budú pratať z cesty. Podľa mňa je to výhra."

Ich šéf sa konečne pridal do rozhovoru s jasným náznakom sarkazmu v jeho hlase. „A nechcel tam pridať napríklad niečo také ako; _'Prišli sme sem, aby sme vás všetkých pozabíjali a zničili celú vašu dedinu?'_" Dodal tápavo.

.

„Zábavne ako presne ste sa trafili. Niečo podobné mal na tých ďalších nálepkách. Ale presvedčili sme ho aby s nimi počkal na neskôr."

„I keď väčšina z toho boli hlúposti."

Peinovy poskočilo zlovestne obočie a nastálo nekonečne zdĺhavé trojsekundové ticho. „Okamžite z toho strhnite všetky nápisy! Čo najskôr vyrážame! Itachi, zahrej motor!"

Menovaný, zanechal stráženie okolia skrz nazeranie cez škáru v roletovej plechovej bráne a nasadol do auta. [_Itachi Uchiha (Itači Učíha): Bývalí profesionálny pretekár/jazdec na závodných vozidlách a doteraz neporazený šampión. Po páde rodinného biznisu na už takmer nelegálny 'šharingan', bola jeho kariéra spochybnená a po 'istej rodinnej tragédií' mu neostalo nič iné, než sa pridať k Akatsuki, ako ich vodič a kuriér._]

.

Prebehla chvíľa než bolo všetko pripravené na odjazd. Itachi s elegantnými čiernymi okuliarmi na očiach, bol ich super _'čavácky'_ [_cool_] vodič a Pein, ako ich šéf sa posadili vedľa neho na sedadlo spolujazdca. Za nimi sa umiestnilo/postávalo trio Deidara, Hidan a Kisane. Kakuzu, o niečo ďalej vo vnútri, dával pozor na lup, a Zetsu sa vzadu u zadného okna, uvelebil do kvetináča.

.

Plechové vráta sa začali pomaly dvíhať. Jasné lúče denného svetla začali prenikať do skladu, cez zväčšujúcu sa škáru a čoskoro odhalili pár nôh. Niekto stál tesne za vrátami. Ten niekto mal oranžovo čierny odeve s dlhým plášťom v rovnakých farbách doplnené o ohnivý vzor na jeho spodnej strane. Ten niekto očividne čakal na správny moment až sa tieto konkrétne vráta začnú otvárať. [_Naruto Uzumaki: Neodbytný inšpektor junior na vzostupe ako oranžový hrdina. Je zaťažený na plamenné vyhlásenia, silácke reči a rámen. Pôsobí v detektívnej kancelárií 'Hrdinská sedmička'._]

Pein sa trošku zamračil, akoby okamžite spoznal o koho ide. „Na toho teraz nemáme čas. Itachi, postaraj sa o to!"

Itachi si narovnal čierne okuliare, stiahol bočné okienko, uvoľnil ručnú brzdu a poklopkal prstami po volante, akoby čakal na správny okamih.

.

Brána pomaly stúpala a postava v oranžovom spustila svoj plamenný monológ. „Tak čo?- vy neblaho známi kriminálnici z Akatsuki." Zaznel známi hlas nikoho iného než Naruta Uzumakiho. „Asi sa pýtate, kto to asi tak prišiel na to kde sa schovávate. A vedzte, že to nie je nikto iný než ja. Inšpektor Na..."

Itachi sa natiahol po tlačidle na prístrojov doske s menovkou '_turbo odpich_', a stlačil ho.

.

_*Kraaaaaach!* _Stúpajúca brána sa nestačila vyhrnúť ani do polovice, keď nastalo rinčanie plechu. Vlastne sa ani nevyhrnula dosť na to, aby postava stojaca tesne za plechom, mohla uzrieť čo sa v garáži deje, predtým než bolo neskoro: Karavan v rýchlosti závodného auta rozráža plechové vráta a Naruto v momente končí pod ním.

.

Vozidlo sa vyrútilo z garáže, prefrčalo cez dvor a vovalilo sa do téčkovej križovatky [T], ale krížom cez ňu stojí oproti ním budova. Stroj šiel príliš rýchlo, na spomalenie bolo už neskoro a štandardné vytočenie bolo mimo dostupné možnosti. Hrozil čelný stret, ale Itachi len vytiahol ruku z okienka, akoby znovu čakal na ten správny moment. *Mangekyou Sharingan!* [_Kaleidoskopický šharingan_] Rukou uchopil lamu stojacu tesne pred križovatkou a karavan napriek všetkým fyzikálnym zákonom urobil takmer '_90 stupňový_' obrat okolo nej. Dokonalý štvrť kruh s lampou v strede osi otáčania.

.

Karavan v plnej rýchlosti, bezproblémovo a s veľkým štýlom vybral nemysliteľnú zatáčku. Šokovaná trojica cestujúcich v obytnej časti sa pri tomto manévre ani len neoplieskala o všetky steny. Všetci traja hodili na Itačiho '_WTF_' pohľady, plné prekvapenia a rešpektu. Ale on rovnako, ako ich vodca, ani nepohol obočím. Ako keby sa nič výnimočné vôbec nestalo, akoby to bolo niečo také- celkom bežné.

.

Rútili sa ulicami a Akatsuki nič nebránilo v úteku z miesta činu. Itachi bravúrne obiehal jedno auto za druhým, obratne narábajúc volantom, akoby nešlo o karavan, ale o závodnú super káru.

Lenže ich jazda nezostala bezstarostná. „Sme sledovaný, je to Saske vo svojej super predraženej káre!" Zvolal zozadu Biely Zetsu.

"Itachi, to ten tvoj hemoroidný braček, ide zas po tvojom krku?!" Doplnila ho jeho čierna polovica. [_hemoroidy: Popraskané cievy(vlásočnice) u análneho otvoru. Pacient môže trpieť bolesťou už len samotným sedením na zadku. (Zetsu prirovnáva: hemoroidný = podráždene neposedný)_]

Kisane sa uškrnul. „Myslím, že stále chová voči Itačimu nenávisť, za to že zničil rodinný podnik na Šharingan. Bude problém, pokiaľ ho budeme mať za zadkom, až do nášho úkrytu."

[_Saske Uchiha: Tento metodický detektív junior s chladným srdcom a uvažovaním, opustil život na vysokej nohe, aby sa pridal k detektívnej kancelárií 'Hrdinská sedmička'. Má jediný cieľ, dopátrať sa k odpovediam na záhadu okolo 'istej tragédie', nech to stojí čo to stojí._]

„To stačí!" Zahrmel Pein. „Deidara, zbav nás ho!"

.

„'**_Hmm!_**'" Vyvolený, bez otáľania prešiel okolo Kakuzu a vriec s korisťou, ktoré tak poctivo strážil, či skôr opatroval. Pristúpil k zadnému oknu a otvoril ho.

Saske ich prenasledoval vo svojom nadupanom a vytunenom športiaku s namaľovanými plameňmi na začiatku, ako referenciu auta v plameňoch.

.

Blonďák venoval čiernovlasému prenasledovateľovi veľmi zákerný úsmev než mu hodil zopár svojich bômb.

Saske sa im všetkým obratným manévrom vyhol, takže výbuchy leda tak poškodili lak.

.

„Takže tvrďák, áno?" Potemnel expert cez výbušniny, a tento raz, to skúsil s mínami. Rozsypal ich v kvalitnom počte, aby zatočili s kýmkoľvek.

Ale prenasledovateľ točil volantom ako len vládal a mišičkovým štýlom prečkal i túto vybuchujúcu nástrahu.

.

Deidara si odpľul na protivníka, ale ani ten pľuvanec netrafil ciel. Zato si dal prácu zo svojím ďalším umeleckým výtvorom. Zakrátko vrhol na neho výbušnú sieť. Zväčšila sa na toľko, že zabrala takmer celú ulicu.

Ale Saske strhol volant, nechal auto poskočiť na obrubníku, až sa vyhuplo na samotnú stenu budovy. Štýlovou jazdou po tejto '_vertikálnej ceste_' sa nástrahe vyhol. Následne využil nezrovnalosti na stene, aby sa vrátil naspäť na cestu. Doprajúc si krátky pohľad do spätného zrkadla na reťazový výbuch v diali za sebou.

.

„Nezahrávaj si so mnou ty malý smrade! Ten tvoj výtvor nedokáže všetko!" Behom chvíľočky skomponoval nástroj, ktorý by sa dal porovnať s raketometom. „Skús sa vyhnúť tomuto!" Raketa zvučne opustila karavan, ťahajúc za sebou tenučkú niť, vďaka ktorej strelec ovládal strelu.

Ubiehali stotinky sekúnd ako sa nekompromisne približovala k autu s čiernovlasým mladíkom. Odraz rakety bol jasne vidieť v očiach prenasledovateľa. Karavan sa otriasol, ako Itachi urobil ďalší obiehací manéver a Deidara trošku poľavil v jej kontrole. To stačilo Saskemu, aby svoje auto nahol na bok na dve kolesá a raketa tak preletela rovno pod jeho autom.

.

Predstavte si ten strelcov výraz keď mu došlo že na tej zbrani nemá tlačidlo pre diaľkové/predbežné odpálenie... Dei-dei [_Deidara_] sa riadne rozzúril. Skomponoval ďalší nástroj pripomínajúci granátomet s otočným zásobníkov na mnoho granátov. Zopár krát vystrelil, než klikal na prázdno a niekoľko aut splanulo ohňom, alebo rovno vybuchli, lenže žiadne v ktorom sedel Saske. Skomponoval preto samopal Thomson. [_Sapík z používaný zákerákmi z mafiánskych filmov. Za zásobník, (naspodku zbrane) má kotúč, ktorý pojme aj 50 nábojov._] So slinou u huby kričal Saského meno, zatiaľ čo kropil ulicu svojími strelami.

Bez efektu,- super kára bola voči týmto strelám nepriestrelná.

.

Blonďák sa nechutne rozosmial, ako nejaký šialenec. Hodil po ňom všetko čo mal poruke až napokon siahol do záhybu svojich šiat. Vytiahol figúrku sovy, ale než stačil niečo urobiť karavan sa silno otriasol a figúrka mu vypadla z okienka. Spadol na zem, ale cítil sa ako by sa gravitácia pomiatla, akoby šli nahor. Rýchlo sa spamätal a nechal svoju ešte nenapučanú figúrku diaľkovo odpáliť. Nastala séria mohutných otrasov a až sa karavan relatívne ustálil vyhliadol von na krásnu scenériu horiacich trosiek.

Saského super kára to mala už za sebou, oblak dymu z horiacich trosiek mnohých vozidiel sa tiahol nielen po ceste ako koberec, ale dokonca tvoril už takmer nepriehľadnú stenu, ktorá sa tiahla ulicou. Jeden by už chcel oslavovať výhru, lenže čiernovlasí Saske sa čavácky zdvihol z oblaku dymu a zlovestne [_ako temný hrdina_] pozrel za karavanom miznúcim v diali.

.

„Učíííííhaaaaaa!" Zakričal na neho Deidara, vyjadrujúc bolesť vo svojom srdci, ešte predtým než sa mu stratili z dohľadu, keď karavan za sebou vypustil hustú dymovú clonu.

[_Misia: Vyrabovať banku a uniknúť s lupom. (Úspešne splnená)_]


	3. Duel a opekačka

**Scéna: **naháňačka v autách

**Čas: **Minútku možno dve dozadu.

.

Karavan sa rúti cestou, prenasledovaný super károu v ktorej sedí Saske a Deidara sa ho snaží '_odbachnúť_'. Závodníci sa blížia ku križovatke a oproti nim sa z druhej strany blížil prázdny '_ten autobus_' sprevádzaný policajnou eskortou.

Peinovy už liezlo Deidarovo vyčíňanie na nervy a tak dostal zákerný nápad. „Hidan, ten autobus oproti má emblém Jášhimových odporcov, postaraj sa o neho!"

Behom okamihu bielovlasý náboženský fanatik schmatol raketomet, otvoril strešný kryt a vystrčil sa z neho. Bezvercom poslal '_svoj pozdrav_' s jeho najvrúcnejšími/ najosobnejšími nadávkami.

.

Raketa bezchybne zasiahla autobus a ten sa vyvalil priamo do križovatky, kde zákonite zapríčinil hromadnú dopravnú nehodu. V náhlej panike sa až priam komicky pozrážalo mnoho vozidiel na jednu veľkú kopu. Dopomáhalo tomu, že i vodiči vyskakovali zo svojich tátošov, zanechajúc im ich osudu. Bolo nespochybniteľné, že aj ich karavan bude čoskoro nepochybnou súčasťou tejto '_skupinovej_ _zrážky_'.

Itachi, sa touto výzvou nenechal zastrašiť. Dupol na plyn a zatlačil na páku, ktorá akoby z oka vypadla rýchlostnej páke u veľkých lietadiel. V správny moment stačil tlačidlo na boku tej páky. S karavanom to silno zatriaslo a vzniesol sa k oblohe. Akatsuki a ich karavan sa vyhol zrážke s policajnou kolónou jednoducho tým, že ich preleteli.

.

Saske vykonal podobný manéver ako Itachi a jeho nadupaný športiak sa vydal po presne rovnakej parabole ako karavan pred ním.

Itachiho čierne okuliare mu trochu skĺznu na nos. Dosť na to, aby sa jeho oko mohlo priamo odzrkadliť v bočnom spätnom zrkadle. Pohliadol cez neho na dianie za karavanom. Pohliadol do auta, ktoré ich prenasledovalo. Pohliadol na vodiča,- do Saského očí. Ich pohľady sa inštinktívne stretli a i Saske pohliadol cez spätné zrkadlo u vodiča karavanu do Itačiho oka.

.

*Ubiehali stotiny sekúnd, ako keby to bola večnosť.*

Ako si tak letia v spomalenom čase, dopriali si krátky rozhovor ich očí (_alebo duší_).

„Itachi, tentoraz už neunikneš!"

„Si slabý, môj malý braček. Vráť sa, až budeš silnejší. Vráť sa, až budeš odhodlaný pre víťazstvo prekonať neprekonateľné."

.

Oba stroje leteli po dokonalej parabole. Bolo z cela jasne, že obe vozidlá uniknú práve sa tvoriacej hromadnej havárií, ktorá zahltí celú križovatku. Lenže čo by ste nečakali:- od podvozku karavanu sa niečo odlepilo. Niečo oranžovo, čierne. Tým niečím bol Naruto. Do teraz, sa držal zospodu karavanu, ale už to nevydržal. Saskeho oči sa rozšírili od nemilého prekvapenia. Spočítal si to- nech urobí čokoľvek, Naruto mu narazí do auta- to spôsobí rázny pokles a jemu sa nepodarí preletieť. Pokúsil sa ešte pouvažovať nad tým, akú pomôcku by použil aby sa mu vyhol, alebo aspoň čím by zmenil Narutovú trasu pádu, ale vzápätí si všimol niečoho čo mu komplet zhatí plány. Podozrivá soška sovy sa tiež nebezpečne blížila. Nebolo čas na prepočty.

.

Na Saského tvári sa objavil naštvaný výraz. Bol naštvaný na Itachiho, na Naruta, na seba, na očividnú prilietajúcu bombu. Ale na to nebol čas. Okamžite sa prehupol cez bočné okno svojho fára na prednú kapotu. Bezchybne schmatol prilietajúceho Naruta. Rozbehol sa a využil zadnú kapotu na katapultovanie seba i s Uzumakim preveseným cez rameno, smerom od plánovaného letu auta. Ako opúšťal svoje auto, to sa začalo točiť, predkom schmatlo [_zrazilo_] Deidarovú figúrku a dopravilo ju priamym pádom do prevráteného autobusu. Ešte, že vodiči i osádky motorových vozidiel, už boli dávno na úteku zanechajúc svoje stroje očividnému osudu.

.

Nastala mohutná explózia, ktorá mu napomohla k bezpečnému pádu na zem. Zvalil Naruta na bok a sám sa postavil, aby ponad oblak dymu, venoval zlovestný pohľad za unikajúcim karavanom. Zovrel zlostne svoju päsť.

.

[_Misia: Prenasledovanie prchajúcich zločincov. [najme Itačiho] (zlyhala)_]


	4. záležitosti a rodinna

**O niečo neskôr v Úkryte Akatsuki. **

.

Naháňačka skončila tým, že čierny karavan unikol prenasledovateľom a následne i pozornosti náhodného oka. [_zmizli za pomoci techniky ilúzie_] Akatsuki sa bez povšimnutia dostali z mesta, do svojho tajného úkrytu. Pein ihneď zvolal debrífing a nechal všetkých, ešte v garáži, nastúpiť pred karavan. Bez jediného pohľadu na nich, im gestom pokynul, aby mu venovali pozornosť. "Akatsuki, sa od ostatných skupín vyznačuje svojou obrovskou profesionalitou. Preto mi dovoľte, aby som vám všetkým poďakoval za účasť na dnešnej operácií." Spustil ako rečník významnej firmy pred ctenými spolupracovníkmi. "Až na drobné výnimky, ste všetci odviedli výbornú prácu. '**_Avšak_**', je tu pár bodov, ktoré treba prebrať! V prvom rade, si musíme vyjasniť, ako sa prenasledovatelia dozvedeli o..." Rozhodol sa otočiť ku karavanu, aby pohliadol na svoj tým. Avšak to čo uvidel ho prinútilo zaraziť sa natoľko až stratil reč.

'_Elitný_' ninjovia mu nevenovali '_dostatočnú_' pozornosť, akú práve od nich očakával. Mnohý mali na tvárach výrazy z ktorých sa dala vyčítať otázka: '_Ako dlho mu to bude ešte trvať?' _a podobne. Napríklad Kakuzu prepočítaval dnešný úlovok. Hidan leštil svoju kosu. Zetsu sa zahniezdil do blízkeho záhonu. Itachi, s čiernymi okuliarmi na očiach a založenými rukami na hrudi, sa chrbtom opieral nezaujate o karavan ako keby driemal v stoji. Zato Kisane zaujato pozoroval šialene vysmiateho Deidaru, ako na zemi zostavuje niečo '_výbušného_'.

.

Čelo ich šéfa sa zvraštilo hnevom. „Ehm!" Odkašlal si, dúfajúc že tým upúta ich pozornosť, avšak zostalo to bez reakcie. „Ehm!"

„Na zdravíčko." Ozval od karavanu Itachi a všetci prítomný venovali krátky pohľad na Učíhu.

Hidan mu okamžite vypapuľoval v zmysle čo otravuje s nezmyslami, keď stará o svoju kosu.

.

Až takáto ignorácia '_dôležitého_' prejavu, nenechala rečníka chladného. Vlastne ho to začalo poriadne vytáčať. „Vy smradi-" Začal pomalšie. „To ste si už dovolili už moc."

„Priateľa, Pein sa nám snaží povedať niečo dôležité." Podotkol biely Zetsu, zo záhonu.

„Tak to bude pre zmenu, vítaná zmena." Odsekol čierny.

.

Až teraz '_tým_' venoval svojmu šéfovi vyzývavé pohľady, plné očakávania, čož ho roztáčalo. „To si skutočne myslíte, že moje prejavy sú **nezaujímavé**?!" Takmer ich okríkol s pulzujúcim tikom v oku.

.

Nastalo hrobové ticho, nikto sa neopovážil nič povedať a väčšinu z nich striaslo, keď sa do ticha začal vtierať tichí chichot. Pein všetkých spražil pohľadom, lenže bez úspechu. Nakoniec všetky pohľady skončili na Deidarovy, ktorý bol tak zanietení do svojho '_umenia_', že už nereagoval na svoje okolie. Pomaly a s narastajúcim hysterickým smiechom, skladal dáku Hiper-Moderne vyzerajúcu bombu. Pein sa dostal do šoku.

.

Azda pol minútové ticho, kedy tým čakal, či sa ich šéf vrhne na ich pyromaniaka, prerušil prihlúpi, ale zato veľmi priateľský hlas: „Nazdááár priatelia! Hádajte čo mám nové!" Do úkrytu sa vrátil Tobi vo veľmi dobrej nálade a niesol si '_už_' poloprázdnu škatuľu nanukov. [_Tobi: Mistéryózne hlúpa maskovaná postava. Záhadne vyviazne živý z každej šlamastiky nech už sa zdá akokoľvek smrteľná. Tvrdí sa, že za jeho hlúpym vystupovaním sa ukrýva mocná, zákerná a manipulačná entita zla._]

„U Kiuubiho prdele, Tobi!- to nikoho nezaujíma!" [_Kiuubi: (šhinto verzia) Kurama, deväť chvostové božstvo (pôvodne démon, 'Bijú') v podobe ohnivej líšky, ktoré sídli v 'najvyššom' chráme Konohy a je patrónom zeme ohňa. Jeden z cieľov Akatsuki, je jeho únos._]

.

Tobi poukázal na škatuľu.

„Je mi to u Kiuubiho prdele!" Zareval Pein a prebodol ho svojím '_už_' skrvaveným pohľadom až tak, že poskočil.

.

„Tobi sa boji."

„Nezááájem! Toto má byť profesionálna organizácia zla na elitnej úrovni! Kedy sa pozeráme na dobrákov zhora skrz vysokú úroveň prevedenia našich plánov zla! Rodinkárenie a radostné chvíle, medzi priateľmi si nechajte na svoj voľný čas! K čomu si myslíte že spoločenská miestnosť je? Teraz je chvíľa na biznis pre ktorého noblesné ciele sme v tejto organizácií! Takže ako správna skupina profesionálov si spravíme debrífing! Ale ešte predtým prezenčka, všetci prítomní?!"

„Šéfe." Zarazil ho Itachi chladne. „Skôr než stým začnete, tak vám musí oznámiť, že Orochimaru nás opustil a šiel založiť vlastnú organizáciu."

.

„Do Kiuubiho prdele, aj sním! Teraz aby som hľadal nového chemika. Postaráme sa o neho neskôr!"

„Vraj nemohol vystáť, že mu niekto pravidelne vyprázdňoval kolónu." Podpichol biely Zetsu.

"To hnojivo mi bude chýbať."

.

„Ešte slovo o ňom-" Spražil ho pohľadom Pain „...a celý týždeň sa bude podávať len zelenina!"

Zetsu okamžite zvädol, načo ožil ich náboženský fanatik. „Cha tak ti treba, ti hlúpa burina! Jášhin sa bude radovať nad tvojím utrpením!"

.

„Hidan!- Ešte slovo a preorientujem ťa na budhizmus!" Zahrmel ich vodca na bielovlasého a ten takmer skamenel. [_Budhizmus: Učenie o rovnováhe a vzájomného pozitívneho pôsobenia medzi všetkým živím._] „Kakuzu, do večera chcem mať správu o zisku a nákladoch! Sasory, postaraj sa o karavan!"

„Ehm." Prerušil ho Itachi, a okamžite si za to vyslúžil spaľujúci pohľad. „Sasory je na protialkoholickom liečený od doby, keď mu niekto podstrčil alkoholové farby, ako lacnú náhradu."

.

„U všetkej bolesti sveta i s vami!" Stresoval šéf. "Itachi, karavan! ..."

„Utchiiiihaaaaa!" Zreval už zošalený Deidara pri referencii Itačiho priezvisko. Sliny mu stekali z výsmevu, keď dokončoval svoju super bombu.

.

Pain už ďalej nemohol a pleskol si dlaňou naplocho o tvár. [_Face-Palm_] Doprial si hlboký nádych. „Potrebujem pauzu,- tak teda rovno k veci! Konan, prečo si sa nepostarala o tých dvoch otrapov pred našou cestou z banky?- Konan?" Až teraz si uvedomil, že tu ich jediný ženský člen, ešte nie je. „Kde je Konan?- Tobi!" Bleskol káravým pohľadom na neho načo vyzvaný poskočil.

„Ja, ja sa bojím."

.

„Toooobiiiii!"

Tobi bol azda premočený strachom a tak sa s roztraseným hlasom pokúsil zmeniť tému. „Ehm, šéfe pozrite ako som vylepšil náš karavan."

.

„'**_Ka- ra- van_****'..**." Precedil šéf nasrdene medzi zubami s ťažkým dychom.

„Keďže,- keďže sme slávny a Tobi je dobrý chlapec, tak, tak som si myslel, že by sme mali cestovať na úrovni."

.

„Tooobi..." Pretiahol si vodca svoju tvár dlaňou z hora až na dol. „Zabudnime teraz na karavan a povedz mi: Kde, je, Konan?!"

„Ehm, viete šéfe, Tobi je dobrý chlapec a Tobi sľúbil, že nepovie kam Konan išla."

.

Pain sa celý striasol. Chytilo ho nepríjemné tušenie. Pozorne sa zadíval na Tobiho. „Tobi!..."

„A, áno?"

.

„Ešte od teba nemám hlásenie. Zreferuj mi prosím, čo ste s Konan robili."

„No, ehm, tak teda. Spoločne sme postupovali podľa plánu a narušili komunikáciu po celom meste. Potom sme šli hliadkovať na určené miesto."

.

„Výborne Tobi, si dobrý chlapec. Stalo sa niečo významného, alebo nevšedného?"

„Keď už o tom hovoríte šéfe, stalo sa. Konan ma pochválila. Povedala mi, že som tak dobrý chlapec, že môžem hliadkovať i sám. Dokonca mi kúpila celú škatuľu veľmi chutných nanukov i keď..."

.

„Pokračuj."

„Viete museli sme si pre ne troška zájsť."

.

„To je v poriadku Tobi. Si dobrý chlapec. Tak kde všade ste teda hliadkovali, napríklad pred tým než ste sa rozdelili?"

„To je to najzaujímavejšie. Než sme sa rozdelili, hliadkovali sme na takom mieste, kde bolo strašne veľa obchodov a..."

.

„To nie!" Zhrozil sa Pein, keď mu príbehová skladačka začala zapadať na miesto. Jeho tvár zračila náznak utrpenia. Narýchlo si prehmatal vrecká a nakoniec jeho zdesený výraz Tobiho úplne umlčal. „Je preč! Moja platinová bankomatová karta je preč!" Zapotácal sa a takmer ho to zložilo. Dokonca sa zdalo, že každú chvíľku začne akoby plakať.

Vyzeralo to na ďalšie hrobové ticho prerušované len Deidarovým majstrovaním, keby sa Učíha, ktorý sa doteraz nezaujate opieral o karavan nerozhodol odkráčať.

.

„Kam si sa vybral, Itachi?" Opýtal sa na neho so záujmom Kisane a tak ho zdržal.

„Vyzerá to že tu už sme skončili. Dneska večer je v Konohe koncert princeznej Hináty."

.

„Hináty? Nie je to priatelka toho idiota ktorého si prevalcoval?"

„Údajne áno, ale ak chcem ten koncert stihnúť musím už čoskoro vyraziť nehovoriac, že pred tým musím do štúdia krásy. Lak na jednom z mojich nechtov sa trošku oškrabal."

.

Kisane zaujate hmkol. „Nie si náhodou zbeh z Konohy? To ta len tak nechajú vojsť dnu?"

„Žiadne obavy, som pre nich niečo, ako štvoritý agent. [_Dvojitý špión hrá na obe strany._] Mimo iné, musím sa ísť vysmiať určitej osobe."

„Tou osobou myslíš svojho malého bračeka?" Pridal sa do ich rozhovoru Biely Zetsu.

Hneď bol aj doplnený jeho čiernou polovicou. "Nezabudni masť hemoroidy, aspoň potom chvíľku posedí na mieste."

.

„Uchi-iiiihaaa-a!" Zreval šialene Deidara, ktorý sa neudržal nad toľkými referenciami smerované na istú osobu. „Si mŕtvy Saske, mr-rrr-tvy!" Pred týmto už neunikneš." Šialene sa rozosmial, keď sa díval na svoje dokončené dielko hromadného ničenia.

Samo o sebe jeho výlev emócii vytrhlo Peina z depresie spať k nim. „Doprdele i s tebou Deidara! Tú tvoju bombu ti napchám do prdel tebou ju potom napchám do Kiuubynej prdele!"

.

Šialenec mu, ale nevenoval pozornosť, celkom zbavený zdravého rozumu sa chystal stlačiť tlačítko na odpálenie.

*Shinra Tensei!* [_všemocný úder/ťah_]

Deidara zakončil svoj krátky let nárazom do steny a ten ho poslal do ríše snov.

.

Celý tento chaos sa zdal byť už u konca, keď sa predsa len niečo ďalšieho prihodilo. Do ich tajného úkrytu zavítalo elegantné a pravdepodobne i veľmi drahé auto vhodné pre bohaté paničky. Ihneď spoznali jeho šoféra ktorým bola Konan. Zastavila len dáky ten meter dva od nich. Celá vysmiata a v dobrej nálade z neho aj hneď vybehla, melodicky zavolajúc na partu. „Čaautééé. " [_Konan: Na rozdiel od iných členov Akatsuki, táto Origamová (umenie skladania papiera) Kuudere (Navonok chladná a cinická. Len výnimočne ukáže svoju starostlivú stránku.) si drží dobrú verejnú mienku. Na verejnosti pôsobí ako anjel, samaritán, štedrí zákazník, či Guru. Je to nákupný maniak, ktorý sa pohybuje vo vyšších sférach spoločnosti._]

„U všetkých Bijú prdelí, Konan! Čo to má znamenať?!"

.

„O Painíček- " Zvodne sa k nemu naklonila, snažiac sa ho uchlácholiť svojím šarmom. "Celkom náhodou som natrafila na jeden maličký obchodík."

„Tomu neuverím ani za Bijúúú!" [_to jest, že ho neuplatí ani božstvom (chvostovým démonom)_]

.

„Tak som sa rozhodla pre všetkých kúpiť zopár maličkosti."

Pain nemal ďaleko od kolapsu a veľmi ťažko dýchal, zatiaľ čo Konan vyťahovala z auta jednu nákupnú tašku za druhou.

.

„Trošku som sa do toho zabrala. Skoro to vyzeralo, že sa vôbec, ale '**_vôbec_****'** sa odtiaľ do večera nedostanem" Zvodne žmurkla.

„Len kľud, len kľud, aspoň, že ukradla to auto, stále bude v pluse." Utišoval sa Pein polohlasom, zatiaľ čo hromada nákupných tašiek narastala, do úctyhodných rozmerov i pre najzarytejších nákupných fanatikov.

.

„Chlapci, na tašky som vám napísala mená, takže si ich nepomýlite. Rada by som si s vami poklebetila, ale nemôžem sa zdržať. Musím ísť do mesta, pripraviť sa na jeden senzačný koncert. Viete získala som ku... vlastne, vyhrala som VIP lístok na Hinátu. Som taká nadšená." Rozkošne zvýskla.

„Že '**_vy- hra- la_**_'..._" držal sa údajne nezlomný šéf Akatsuki, pred vlastným pádom.

Bielovlasí fanatik nazrel do jedného nákupného vrecka na ktorom bolo jeho meno. S výrazom prekvapenia a úžasu na svojej tváre a s hromadou nadávok na tému: táto vzácnosť sa mu hodí a musí ju hneď aj otestovať, vystrelil po svojich z úkrytu.

.

„Konan." Oslovil ju Itachi. „Mám tiež VIP vstupenku, môžeme ísť spoločne. Poznám v meste jeden úžasný skrášľovací salón. Mám v ňom na dnes dokonca rezerváciu."

„Vy sa tak máte." Utrúsil skoro smutne Kisane. „Znie to tak zaujímavo, že by som tiež chcel mať lístok."

.

„Žiadny strach ideš s nami!" Zamával Itachi VIP tiketom pred nimi. "Mám ťa na lístku uvedeného ako domáceho zvieratko. Sekuritáci sa o nič ani len nepokúsia, pokiaľ im nedáme podnet."

Konan si pri pohľade na ten jeho lístok, na niečo rýchlo spomenula. Siahla do auta pre dáke papiere, ktoré potom hodila Kakuzovy. „Kakuzku , stihla som zariadiť všetky objednávky. Teda poviem ti tvoja, že tvoja biznis karta skutočne otvára nejedny obchodné dvere a kasičky. Aby som nezabudla, ešte ti dávam kúpnu zmluvu a faktúru na tohto plechového miláčika. Nemaj obavy dokonca som ho nechala i tučne poistiť, ak by sa mu náhodou niečo stalo. Veď predsa tak drahého tátošíka nenechám len tak bez poistky, keďže ide o jedinečné umelecké dielo z významnej dielne čo produkuje len prvotriedne modeli na zákazky či aukcie."

V tuto chvíľu už nezdolný šéf Akatsuki ležal na zemi s penou u huby.

.

„Takže chlapci, mi s Ičim a Modráskom vyrážame na koncert. Nebojte sa, privezieme vám hroooomadu suvenírov. " Zvolala srdečne, plne vo svojom živle, poslať parte vzduchom vrúcny bozk. Len čo stihli všetci traja nastúpiť, Konan s obratnosťou profesionálneho závodníka vyštartovala smerom z úkrytu a posledné čo bolo za nimi počuť bolo jej melodické. „Čaaaaaoooo "

.

[_Misia: Debrifing/after-briefing. (Technicky označené za úspešne splnené.)_]


	5. Presne podla plánu

**Miesto: **Oročimarov úkryt.

.

Oročimaru sa pozerá do kryštálovej veštiacej gule a má pobavený výraz v jeho bledej tvári.

„Oročimaru sama,- Oročimaru sama!" Prihnal sa jeho bielovlasý asistent, komplic a učeň v jednom.

„Čo sa deje Kabuto?"

.

„Prepáčte, že Vás vyrušujem, keď máte po dlhej dobe tak dobrú náladu, ale mám pre vás hrozné správy. Banku do ktorej sme poslali všetky peniaze určené na založenie '_skrytej zvučnej_' práve dnes prepadli vaši starý známi z Akatsuki. Všetko ukradli a celú budovu zbúrali zo zemou. Vôbec nič neostalo."

„Výborne! Fu, fu, fu." Zasmial sa povýšenecky. "Môžeš sa upokojiť Kabuto. Všetko ide podľa plánu."

.

„Podľa plánu?"

„Áno, vedel som o ich pláne nahromadiť tam peknú čiastku a potom urobiť plný výber. Celý náš vklad som nechal vopred poistiť, potvrdenie sa dostalo na hlavnú banku, takže o veľa sme neprišli. Vďaka tomu, že to tam Akatsuki vybielili, ešte predtým ako sa mohol pôvod nášho vkladu overiť, nám vykonali obrovskú službu. Teraz už nepôjde zistiť, že to boli špinavé peniaze. Takže takto sa nám úspešne prepral celý kapitál, pre našu novú operačnú základňu. Krásne, čisté, prašule, kryté Zemou Ohňa. Síce budú pod dohľadom, ale to nie je problém pretože pôjdu na dokázateľne legálne veci. Čo viac si priať? Takže žiadny strach, všetko ide podľa plánu. Čoskoro budeme moc založiť naše nahrávacie štúdio snov a bude to plne '_legálny biznis_'. Dokonalé krytie pre náš '_výskum_'. Čoskoro ma budú volať pán riaditeľ."

.

Kabuto sa odmlčal a chvíľku neveriacky, akoby bez ducha postával, potom pozrel na kryštálovú guľu. „Na čo ste sa díval Oročimaru-Sama?"

„Toto? Už to skončilo, ale poviem ti, stálo to za to."

.

„Bolo to poučné?"

„Ani nie, skôr ma to pobavilo. Ale to teraz bokom. Čo to máš za papiere?"

.

„Toto? Eh-" Zarazil sa na moment a narýchlo v nich zalistoval, keď '_po odhalení plánu_' už mnohé správy boli, už nie moc podstatné veci. "Jednatelia banky nám poskytli ako odškodnenie za nepríjemnosti, šesť voľných vstupeniek na dnešný Koncert v Konohe."

„Ale čo. No nehovor. Fu, fu, fu." Krátko sa zasmial a potom zamyslel. „To my dalo dobrý nápad. Vyzerá to na skvelú príležitosť, ísť sa pobaviť na účet Konohy. Možno presnejšie na účet jedného konkrétneho hemoroidného mladšieho bračeka. Hej Kabuto, ako by sa ti páčilo sprevádzať ma na dnešný koncert princeznej Hináty?"

.

„Odkiaľ viete, že je to- vlastne bude mi cťou, Oročimaru sama!"

„Výborne. Vhodne doplň zvyšné miesta, niekým kto sa bude až moc nudiť. Nechceme predsa, aby si o nás tí z banky mysleli, že si nevážime ich ratolesti zmierenia. Oh áno, keďže skrytá zvučná bude-" Uškrnul sa. '_Nahrávacím štúdiom_', povedz tým '_štyrom_', aby sa tvárili ako novo vznikajúca hudobná skupina. Všetko ostatné zariaď ako uvážiš, nechávam to na teba. Neskôr sa stretneme pred vstupom na koncert. Teraz ma ale ospravedlň, musím nutne zabehnúť do určitého štúdia krásy, kde bude tá pravá nóbl spoločnosť pre najefektívnejší [_najzábavnejší_] vstup na spomínaný koncert."

„Ale za iste, Oročimaru sama " Zvolal bielovlasí asistent srdečne za odchádzajúcim.

.

[_A tak sa stalo že:_] Neskôr- v spomínanom skrášľovacom salóne sa náhodnému okoloidúcemu mohol naskytnúť pohľad na istú štvoricu, ktorej prítomnosť nešlo prehliadnuť, ako podstupuje skrášľovaciu '_kompletku_' i so sušením vlasov v stojane s helmou. Následne štvorica dorazila na koncert a ihneď upútali pozornosť nielen novinárov, ale i smotánky.

Nasledujúci deň, Pein znovu spenil, keď si v novinách prečítal článok o: '_Salónnych levoch na slávnom koncerte._' Vypenil pri: '_Excentrický podnikateľ ohlásil plány na vznik nahrávacieho štúdia novej generácie._' A zložil sa po: _'Lajdy Origami vyjadrila svoju podporu talentovaným umelcom._' Ani sa nedostal k ostatným článkom akým bol napríklad: '_I obyvateľ oceánu, ocenil hudobné vystúpenie suchozemskej princeznej._'

Niečo podobné spravil i Saske, ktorý šmaril dané noviny Narutovy do tváre, zatiaľ čo bol s jeho _'priateľmi/ týmom' _z '_Hrdinskej sedmičky_' v nemocničnej izbe, u obviazaného Uzumaki na návšteve. Obzvlášť ho dožralo, že Itachi skrze novinárov poprial svojmu bračekovi pevné zdravie [_vysmial sa mu_] v článku: '_Pretekárska legenda, ani po rokoch nezabúda na svoju rodinu._'

_ Koniec _

_ [By Dretnoth - Koncept: 2015 - Final Remake: December 2019]_


End file.
